Ensayo
by XxjenifferxX
Summary: Todos hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos, a otros nos llegan...no del cielo. Pero puedes verlos como ángeles y Sonic tendrá que hacer un ensayo sobre cierto erizo que llegó a su vida. Rating T por si acaso.


**Sonic POV**

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac… ¡oh, ya no puedo soportarlo! He estado aquí durante casi ocho horas completas sin interrupción, mirando el reloj durante más de dos horas y parece una eternidad. ¡Estúpido reloj te maldigo! Digo, ¿por qué no puede avanzar más rápido? No tiene sentido.

¡Y lo peor de todo es que ese búho se burla de mí! Debo de aclarar que el reloj tiene forma de búho que mueve sus ojos tanto el péndulo que tiene, formando un sonido de tic tac… ¡Que me esta volviendo LO-CO!

Tranquilo Sonic, no dejes que esto te enloquezca más de lo que ya estas…tranquilo solo espera, toda esta pesadilla terminará en diez minutos, ¡solo diez minutos! Pero parecen tan eternos como…como la espera de que la chica de mis sueños no me ignore, o como la eterna espera de poder tomar un autobús y también eterno como las filas en los bancos…o eterna como esperar tu regalo de cumpleaños, para resultar que te dan unos cochinos y apestosos calcetines.

Gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado que no fuera el reloj y vi a Tails que estaba haciendo lo que yo he estado haciendo durante horas: mirar el reloj, al notar mi mirada en el, Tails dijo con la suya _"solo espera un poco más…"_ y así hice por varios minutos hasta que…

-Bien antes de que se vayan quiero que hagan un ensayo de todo lo bueno que les haya pasado en sus vacaciones- Dijo el profesor de ciencias el cual es el típico profesor que a nadie le agrada y el cual a nosotros no le agradamos.

-Profesor…- Tails levantó la mano – ¿Qué tiene que ver con ciencias?-

El profesor como bueno que es, se acerco hacia Tails muy peligrosamente y le contestó- Bueno eso no importa ya que sea como sea tienen que hacer el trabajo si no quieren reprobar el semestre, y no quieren un gran castigo de sus padres ¿entiendes?- preguntó con una voz muy aterradora.

- si, señor-

Después de un largo rato el momento esperado ya había llegado, ¡que emoción! soné como una nena… diablos.

-10… 9…8…-Todos contábamos de emoción-…7…6…5-

¡Juraría que estoy enterrando mis uñas en la mesa, pero eso ahora no me importa!

-4… 3…2…-

¡OH, VAMOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-…1…-Al principio nadie dijo nada, todos nos quedamos quietos sin hacer ningún ruido. Después un chico el cual nombre no puedo recordar, explotó de la emoción llamando la atención de todos y grito:

-¡Oh si, vacaciones!- empezó a "corretear" por todo el salón y dijo – ¡Hasta la vista, Baby! – y salió por la venta…que extraño, ¡pero eficaz ya que ese chico el cual no recuerdo! Dio el primer paso.

Todos a empujones, patadas y puñetazos pudimos salir de ese estúpido salón que ya no veremos dentro de un buen rato jeje. Y ya afuera de la escuela pude ver a mis amigos Tails, Rouge y Amy platicando muy animadamente de no sé que.

Me quede parado en el mismo lugar durante un rato, admirando ese paisaje: chicos hablándose entre sí sobre como serán sus vacaciones. Unos dirán que irán a alguna playa o algunas ciudades y países que jamás visitaron, en fin. Por fin me decidí acercarme hacia mis amigos.

-Hey, Tails ¿listo para las vacaciones amigo?- le pregunté

-Pero claro, este año iré con papá al gran _Museo Nacional del Aire y el Espacio_, ¿no es genial?-pregunto muy felizmente emocionado.

-¿Al museo que?- Pregunté confundido.

Tails solo suspiró y dijo:- _El Museo Nacional del Aire y el Espacio_, contiene la mayor colección de aviones y naves espaciales del mundo. Además, es un centro de investigación sobre la historia, ciencia y tecnología de la aviación y el vuelo espacial, así como de las ciencias planetarias, la geología terrestre y la geofísica.-

-¡Oh! Ves Tail, si me explicas las cosas mejor te entiendo, amigo.-Dije con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza bueno, hace calor.

-¿Y donde pasaras las vacaciones Rouge?- pregunté

-¡Pues es muy obvio! Iré a Francia. la capitale de la mode, c'est génial!-dijo en idioma francés, lo cual me sorprende. Rouge habla perfectamente el francés, pero… ¿no puede hablar ingles? Bueno, Rouge solo aprende lo que quiere.

-¿Y como te las pasaras en tus vacaciones Sonic?- me preguntó Amy.

-Bueno…papá, "mamá" y yo, iremos a visitar a la tía Coco…-no es que tenga algo en contra de la tía Coco, al contrario ella es…adorable. Pero quien no es adorable es mi primo: Scourge. Es…es un dolor de cabeza, ¡una pesadilla viviente! Y molesta mucho cuando vamos a visitarlo.

Después escuché una bocina, una bocina de un auto rojo. Giré mi cabeza de donde provenía el ruido y allí estaba papá esperándome para irnos. Tomé y ordené bien mi mochila para luego despedirme de mis amigos con un _"adiós" _fui directamente hacia el auto y me senté en el copiloto.

Papá arrancó el auto para dirigirnos a no sé donde, a casa. Supongo… yo solo permanecí callado en el recorrido. Había un gran silencio incomodo claro, a mi no me incomodaba en nada pero al parecer a papá si. Así que el rompió el silencio - y… ¿Cómo te fue campeón?-

-Bien…-me crucé de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado para no verlo.

-Así que… ¿hoy es tu ultimo día?- dejó de ver hacia la carretera para mirarme.

-si…- me limité a decir.

Papá estaba muy nervioso, abría la boca queriendo decir algo, pero la cerraba por que se arrepentía. Después de un rato tuvo valor suficiente y freno en seco el auto.

-Hijo, sé que estas molesto por lo que hice y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, pero créeme fue lo mejor para ti…-Dijo mirándome y por primera vez en todo el camino yo lo miraba a él.

"_Pero créeme fue lo mejor para ti…"_

-¿mejor? ¿Mejor para mi o para ti?- Fruncí el ceño.

-mejor para los dos.- me contestó serio, pero no me importo. Al igual como a el no le importó como me sentí cuando ella se fue, y cuando tampoco le importó mi opinión ¿y dice que es por mi bien? ¡Por favor!


End file.
